se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Japón-Sudáfrica
|D= |F= Deputy President Cyril Ramaphosa paid a courtesy call to Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe at Shusho Kantei in Chiyonda during his working visit to Japan. Photo: Flickr.com / GovernmentZA }} Relaciones de Japón con Sudáfrica. Historia Las relaciones diplomáticas entre los dos países se establecieron en 1937, cuando se abrió la embajada japonesa en Pretoria. La Unión Sudafricana (en ese momento parte del Imperio Británico) se convirtió en el tercer estado africano (después de Egipto y Etiopía ) con el que Tokio estableció relaciones diplomáticas. En el período previo a la guerra, Sudáfrica suministró lana a Japón. En diciembre de 1941, después de la entrada de Tokio en la Segunda Guerra MundialLa Unión Sudafricana rompió relaciones diplomáticas con Japón y le declaró la guerra. Sin embargo, ambos países se necesitaban mucho unos a otros, principalmente en la cooperación económica. Ya en 1952 se abrió el consulado japonés en Pretoria (las relaciones diplomáticas se restablecieron solo en 1961). En 1962, Japón abrió el primer consulado de Sudáfrica, y en 1964 en Sudáfrica obtuvo el segundo consulado japonés (en Ciudad del Cabo). El volumen de negocios comercial bilateral a fines de la década de 1950 y 1960 creció muy rápidamente. De 1957 a 1967, las exportaciones de Japón a Sudáfrica aumentaron de $ 50 millones a $ 157 millones, mientras que las importaciones a Japón desde Sudáfrica aumentaron de $ 34 millones a $ 267 millones. Estrechas relaciones bilaterales no podía echar a perder incluso las políticas de apartheid perseguidos por las autoridades sudafricanas, como los japoneses (a diferencia de los chinos) en Sudáfrica recibieron la condición de "blanco honorífico» ( «los blancos honorarios»). A su vez, Japón trató de no plantear el tema del apartheid. En 1962, la delegación japonesa había votado en contra de la resolución de la Asamblea General de la ONU de la serie 1761 en la condena del régimen del apartheid, y en 1973, Japón se ha abstenido en la votación de la resolución número 3068, para reconocer el apartheid crimen contra la humanidad. En 1990, N. Mandela visitó Japón, pero a pesar de la cálida bienvenida, su solicitud de asistencia financiera fue rechazada. La prudente política de Tokio ha dado sus frutos: a fines de la década de 1980, Japón se convirtió en el principal socio comercial de Sudáfrica y en Sudáfrica, el principal socio comercial de Japón en África. Después de la caída del régimen del apartheid, las relaciones bilaterales siguen siendo amistosas. En 1993, fue establecido por la Conferencia Internacional de Tokio sobre el Desarrollo de África (TICAD), llevó a cabo 1 vez en 5 años, los organizadores de los cuales eran del Gobierno de Japón, el Programa de Desarrollo de las Naciones Unidas y la Oficina del Asesor Especial sobre África (desde 2013 como el Banco Mundial y la Unión Africana ), en 1994 las autoridades japonesas asignaron fondos para celebrar elecciones libres en Sudáfrica. En 2002, el primer ministro de Corea del Sur D. Koizumi visitó Sudáfrica. El presidente de Sudáfrica T. Mbeki visitó Japón cuatro veces: en 2000, 2001, 2003 y 2008. Ver también * Relaciones de Japón * Relaciones de Sudáfrica Fuentes Categoría:Japón-Sudáfrica Sudáfrica Japón